It Had To Be You
by vivalarapture
Summary: It has been four years since Maka left Death City to continue her education in New York. Leaving everyone broke her heart, but nothing broke her more than leaving behind her beloved partner. Coming home could be the best thing she's ever done, or the worst mistake of her life.
1. Thinking of You

**It Had To Be You**

**By Vivalarapture**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, It Had To Be You by Motion City Soundtrack, or Thinking of You by Katy Perry.**

**Chapter 1-**

"I'm going to miss you.." The dark haired man cooed out as he wrapped his arms around the ashy blond in front of him. She giggled, and placed one hand on his intertwined fingers as she continued packing the suitcase on the bed, "I'm going to miss you too. But I have to go. It's only two weeks." He flicked his blue eyes up to her green, and smiled lightly, "I know it's been so long since you've been back, Maka. I just kind of forgot you had other duties." Maka placed the last blouse in the bag and twirled around to face him, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Like I said, this is just a friendly visit, Ryan. It's been four years since I've been to Death City. My papa has been hounding me for as long as I can remember, my friends miss me, and Lord Death simply wants to catch me up." She tipped her head as she watched his eyes patiently staring at her, intently listening, "Not that there's much to catch me up on. It's been so quiet the past couple of years. That's why I've been able to finish my schooling without interruption."

Ryan sighed, and pulled her into an embrace, "I know, I know. I'm just going to miss you. But four years is a long time. Enjoy yourself, baby. I love you."

He let her go after a quick peck and padded out of her room, "I'm going to go home, okay? I'll see you in two weeks!" Maka waved after him, her body tense and worried. She hadn't said she loved him back. They had been dating for a year now, for Shinigami's sakes. After she heard her apartment door shut behind him, she flopped onto her bed, glaring at the suitcase prodding her calf.

"_Four years.." _She thought to herself, pulling up her legs to her chest and sighing. It had been four years since she had stepped foot in Death City. Four years since she had attended Shibusen. Four years since she had fought against a Kishin. Four years since she had seen Soul.

She breathed out sharply, the thought of him immediately increasing her heart beat. "Soul.." She murmured, pressing a hand to her chest to slow her heart from the alarming rate.

She was disgusted with herself for the thoughts that plagued her mind. She was eternally thinking about him. She really liked Ryan. He was nice, sweet, and loved to read as much as she did. But even after four years, she couldn't stop thinking about her old partner.

She had seen the other members of Spartoi in the last couple of years. She was actually still very close to Tsubaki. She and Black Star had come to visit her in New York many times. They brought memories of the past and information on everyone's current status.

_Liz, Patti and Kid were doing very well, Tsubaki informed her one afternoon as they sat at a tiny café on one of her visits. _

_Liz and Kid had recently started dating, and Patti was growing into a beautiful young woman. She was even calming down somewhat. Somewhat._

_Tsubaki sipped her tea calmly, smiling gently at her old friend. Maka was swishing around a coffee, too interested in talking than drinking. "Really? So she isn't a fruitcake anymore?" Tsubaki giggled, and shook her head, "No, she's still a little on the Immature side, but she's definitely grown up." Maka nodded, finally taking a drink of her beverage. "What about you? How are you and Black Star?" Tsubaki blushed, but her grin increased tenfold. The blue haired ninja in question was running round the city, letting the girls get some peace, "We're doing great. I think he's going to propose soon." _

_Maka chuckled, "Somehow I don't doubt that. That guy is all over you." Tsubaki blushed, and said quietly, "You should see him at home.." Maka slapped a hand over her face and groaned, "I do NOT need to hear that!" Tsubaki giggled once again, and set down her cup, knowing Maka hadn't asked about one person yet._

_Maka pursed her lips, trying to form the right words. "So how's.. You know.. How is Soul doing? Is he okay? Like.. You know." She cursed herself for the wavering tone her voice always took when she talked about her former partner._

"_He's.. Okay. He's thrown himself into Death Scythe work. Almost constantly away on missions. We barely ever see him." She smiled, her lips not meaning to give away so much sadness, "But we barely see you, too." Maka frowned, guilt over taking her, "It's been over 2 years since you've been home, Maka. Everyone misses you dearly. Everyone." _

_Maka flinched at the last word, and felt her stomach churn with uneasiness, "I'm so sorry, Tsubaki. I really am. But I'm half way done with college, and then I can come back. I just.. I have to do this." Tsubaki nodded, "I know. The day you told us you were leaving, no one believed you, Maka. But I know how serious you are about your education. I tried to prepare everyone. But we're just not whole without you. We're not a full team."_

_Maka felt her eyes prick with hot tears, and she shoved down the feelings attempting to resurface, "I will be back someday, Tsubaki. I love you. I love all of you guys, so much. But I have to go on with my life. I have to move on." Tsubaki sighed, and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, a knowing glint in her eyes, "Maka Albarn doesn't run away from anything. I know you're not running away from anything, right?" _

_Maka gently pried Tsubaki's fingers off of her, and huffed, sticking her nose in the air, "No way! You know me better than that. I'm just trying to finish my schooling." Tsubaki chuckled in spite of herself, the action so utterly Maka she almost forgot they were in a café in New York and not somewhere in their home city. _

"_Alright, I believe you. But please come home to visit soon, okay? Everyone would be so excited to see you." Maka nodded, promising to visit as soon as she could._

Maka groaned as she lay on the bed, flipping around and covering her face with her arms. She missed everyone more than her boyfriend could grasp. He just couldn't understand the bond between team mates who battled together for years. Although she missed everyone, every time she thought about her flight back, her stomach started preforming acrobatics and she felt nervous bile rise in her throat. She pushed down the feeling for the millionth time in the past week, and stood up.

She zipped up her suitcase and picked it up, pacing around her room. She had to calm down. She straightened her back and strengthened her resolve. She could see him. She would be fine. She didn't need to be freaking out about seeing her old partner. But the more she tried to shove away the anticipation, the more memories pummeled her brain.

"_You don't need to leave." He muttered, head hanging low and hands swinging by his side. She felt his anger. It was tangible in the air. She sighed and got up from the couch to wrap her arms around his strong back, "Soul, you know how important my education is to me." His hands pulled into fists, but he placed his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, "But what about me?" _

_The way he said it broke her heart, it was so unlike him. Timid, nervous. She buried her face into his neck, "I'm not leaving forever. You'll still be my partner. My best friend." Her words didn't seem to console him, and he let his arms drop, stepping back. _

_His eyes were flashing dangerously, red pools alive with so many emotions. "What about your dream?! What about everything you've worked for the past few years?!" Maka bit her lips, trying to reign in her own anger, "I have achieved my dream! You're a Death Scythe! Almost as strong as my papa! This is a time of peace, and I want to take advantage of that! I have to go!"_

_He was before her in a second, hands searing her flesh, pulling her so close she almost couldn't breathe, "Maka. What. About. Me." She gasped as she felt his lips brush her neck, teeth pricking her sensitive skin. "What about us?" He breathed, anger bated for a moment. Her mind was screaming at her, "SAY SOMETHING! TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" But her voice was stolen from her as he crushed his lips to hers._

_She moaned at the sensation, his soft lips pushing against hers. It was a quick kiss, too quick in her mind, but it was full of so many things. His desperation, his unspoken feelings, his rage, sadness, and hope. _

_He nuzzled her neck with his nose, "Maka, I love you." Her whole body tensed, all senses heightened, her mind on the brink of a total melt down. The words were on the tip of her tongue, begging to be let out. "SAY IT! YOU'VE LOVED HIM FOR SO LONG! TELL HIM YOU DUMB ASS!" Her brain was once again berating her, trying to shove the words out of her mouth. But she couldn't do it. Knowing she was leaving tomorrow. If she said it. If she told him the truth, that he was all she ever wanted, everything she needed, she would stay._

"_Soul.. I.." He put both of his hands on the side of her face, thumb softly brushing away the tears she hadn't even noticed were falling, "Please," He begged, his eyes soft and pleading, "Please don't say anything. I don't want to hear that you don't love me. Please. Just let me have this tonight."_

_She choked back more tears, her heart wrenching in her chest. Why did he have to wait so long? Her bags were packed, her ticket paid for, her classes settled and her heart was supposed to be caged in for the next few years. He kissed a soft trail from her ear, down her jaw, onto her neck, and into the juncture of her collar bone. She whimpered, pleasure shooting through her. _

_He slipped an arm under her leg, one pressed to her back, and picked her up. He kept his lips pressed to her skin the whole time, reveling in her soft texture. He pushed open the door and deposited her on her bed. She looked up, her forest green meeting crimson, and the realization set it. She was leaving him tomorrow. The love of her life. Who just told her that he loved her. She burst into tears, and Soul was by her side in heartbeat. He rocked her in his arms, hushing her softly, promising her things would be okay._

_Tears pouring down her face, she kissed him; soft, sweet, and hopefully telling him everything she currently couldn't. He responded the same, his lips brushing hers in the softest way possible. She pulled him on top of her, pulling off his shirt. His lips continued their path downwards, hands sliding all over her. She let him pull off her shirt, their soft ministrations of each other burning through the remaining fabric. _

_There was nothing rough about the way they touched each other. Nothing reminiscent of a lustful encounter. Everything was full of love. It was calm, slow, and like they had done this hundreds of times before. She was naked under him, eyes locked on his. He was poised at her entrance, holding himself ever so carefully. Her mouth opened, words poised to come out. She needed him to know that she loved him as desperately as he loved her. She needed him to feel how hard her heart was pounding, how badly she wanted him._

_When no words came out, her body took over the explaining. She entwined her fingers in his hair, and pulling him into a searing kiss, apendages wresting together. Lips, tongues and teeth meshing together. He pushed into her, and whimpered her name, over and over. She was surprised there was no pain. It was like he was a perfect fit. Like he was made to fit into her body. She grasped onto his back, moaning his name back at him. _

_It was soft, the way he moved within her. They moved as one, and she realized they were resonating. She didn't know where she began and he ended. The soft hum of their soul's joining created a white noise, drowning everything else out. Their thoughts were a whirlwind of pleasure and love. He was placing kissed all over her face as he rocked into her. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he licked the length of her jaw._

_She sighed in pleasure, and she heard herself whisper, "I love you.." so quietly she wasn't even sure he heard it, let alone that she actually said it. But with that sigh, he moved faster within her, and she felt the heat in her core tightening, knowing she wouldn't last very much longer. He pushed into her, ever gentle, but faster and faster, until she was crying out his name, her entire body arching. He came with her, a small grunt escaping his lips._

_His arms shook from the strenuous activity, and he flopped onto the bed, pulling her tight against his chest. Tears once again found her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from falling. He held her tighter, once again cooing that everything would be okay. She wailed into his chest, her heart breaking. She had to leave. Her new life was waiting for her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to leave her old one. _

_She fell asleep cradled in her lovers arms, his whispered chants of, "I love you. I love you. I love you." Echoing in her ears as she drifted off. In the morning she was startled awake by the buzzing of her alarm clock. The blinking green showed 6:00 am, and she groaned, cursing her decision for an early flight. She was hit with the memories of the previous night, and she turned over to find herself alone in bed. Her emotions were wreaking havoc in her heart, and she felt herself standing up._

_Walking into the hallway, she noticed the house was silent. She opened Soul's door, and he wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen and found a note scribbled in Soul's handwriting,_

_Maka-_

_Have a great life in New York. I think it's best that we don't have contact._

_It may be selfish of me, but it will be too hard for me to deal with you being gone. _

_I love you. I always will. Please be happy and forget about me._

_Soul_

_She felt her knees buckling, and the cold linoleum beneath her. She faintly noticed the wetness pooling in her eyes, but nothing could over come the feeling of her heart. It felt like it was splitting in two and being wrenched from her body. She sobbed on the ground for Death knows how long until she felt soft arms wrap around her. She looked up into the violet eyes of Tsubaki, tears settling at the corner of her eyes as well. She pulled her up off the ground and pressed her into a hug, "I know." She murmured, "I know." _

The force of the memory almost jarred Maka from her spot in the living room, her legs feeling like jello as she stood, bag in hand. She stubbornly wiped a hand across her eyes, removing the salty liquid threatening to change her decision to go back.

She viciously grabbed her keys off the counter and headed out of her small apartment, the loud sounds of New York being a welcoming noise from the thoughts in her head. She shook her head, trying to solidify her resolve. She would go back. She could do it. See her friends, her family, and not break down when she saw him. She could do it.

Even as she was hailing a cab on the street, she felt the whispering doubt swarming her head, _"You're going to break."_

**Authors Note- I'm still in the middle of my story **_**The Toxin, **_**but this just kind of came into my brain after nonsense in my own life, and I felt like I needed to write it. I'll continue updating **_**The Toxin **_**alongside this one, of course. I hope everyone enjoys this plot line as much as I do. ANGST IS MY FAVORITE. **


	2. Sincerely Yours

**It Had To Be You**

**By Vivalarapture**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or Sincerely Yours by Hit the Lights.**

**Chapter 2, Sincerely Yours-**

Sitting cramped between two large European gentlemen was not how Maka envisioned this flight. She also didn't anticipate the screaming infant in front of her and the snotty little brat behind her, kicking her seat despite warnings, death threats, pleads, and bribes. She crossed her arms, attempting to attain some semblance of personal space.

The men on either side of her were speaking in a rough language, she guessed German, and occasionally landing spittle on top of her head as they chatted away. She growled, her nails digging into her arms, breathing in and out in as calming a matter she could.

The man on her left decided he needed to use the restroom, poking her in the side, "Bewegen Sie bitte." He rumbled, and she begrudgingly squeezed as far back in her seat as possible. The large man lumbered over her, and she had to hold back vomit as his fat rolls slid against her legs.

She closed her eyes, rage flashing red behind her eyelids. She had wanted her second layover to be calm, so she could try to figure out what she was going to say to Soul when she saw him. But luck was just not on her side today. Her first flight had been delayed by over 3 hours, and her second was delayed for 2. She grumbled under her breath, and placed the complementary pillow over her eyes, hoping sleep would help move this flight along faster.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

"We have arrived at McCarran airport, please enjoy your stay in Nevada."

Maka was shaken awake as the two men stumbled to get out of their seats. She grinned, happy to be out of this metal contraption. Her grin faded into a grimace, though, remembering she still didn't know what she was going to say. Walking out with her bag in hand, she looked around, not knowing what she expected to find. Even though she had lost three hours in the time zones, it was dark out.

She shuffled through the group of people, glancing around for the face of her papa. He had been elated when Maka asked him to pick her up, promising to be there. She felt him rather than saw him, though. "Oof!" She let out a rush of air as she was pummeled to the side, "MAKA MY BABY GIRL!" He was sobbing, sniveling all over Maka, and she decided to give him 15 seconds before she would chop him into oblivion. To her utter surprise, he stopped balling long enough to ask her questions about New York, and even stopped hugging her in a death grip.

"It's so good to have you home! Papa missed you so much!" Maka rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less, "I'm only here for two weeks, Papa." He grinned, patting her on the head, "I know, but any time makes me happy!" Maka snorted in a good natured way as he led her towards the exit to his car.

On the ride to Death City, her Papa barely spoke a word other than asking questions about his baby girl. "So you have a boyfriend now?" Maka involuntarily tensed, and mentally slapped herself for the reaction. She forced a smile, feeling disgusted with herself for not feeling elated at being able to talk about him. "Yes. His name is Ryan. He's a Psychology major at the school I went to." Her father nodded, humming to himself, "How long have you two been dating?"

"About a year."

"Are you in love?"

She raised an eyebrow, "It's a little soon for me."

"Well a year is a long time. Do you live together?"

"No."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Papa!" She glared, getting tired of the interrogation, "What is this?! 20 questions?! Why do you care so much about it?!"

He shrugged, and smiled down at her, "Maka, you're my daughter, I care about you and your life. I want to know everything." She flung her head to the side and huffed unhappily, "I don't know, okay? I don't know how to answer that question." That seemed to lull him into a contented silence about it, and for the rest of the ride, the conversation was about much less confusing subjects.

Pulling up to Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment was the most comfortable she had been all day. She all but dived out of the car and into the arms of her best friend, "TSUBAKI!" "MAKA!" Black Star came running out, and grabbed both of the girls in his arms, twirling them around, "BLACK STAR!" Maka couldn't even be angry at having been manhandled. She just giggled and tried to catch her balance when Black Star let them go.

"It's been so long since we've seen you!" Tsubaki cooed, pulling Maka inside the apartment as Black Star grabbed her bag from Spirit. "I know! I'm so sorry about that. Finals were crazy." Tsubaki nodded, sitting down on the couch and dragging Maka with her, "I bet! It probably feels so nice to be graduated." Maka nodded, mulling the thought around in her head. She knew what Tsubaki was going to ask next,

"So have you decided what you're going to do now?" Maka bit the inside of her cheeks, wringing her hands, "I don't know. I still have my internship at the publishing company to finish up, but we're basically done. One of my professors said I would be an amazing teacher, but I don't know of many teaching jobs in New York for new grads."

Tsubaki smiled knowingly, a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Shibusen is always looking for more teachers." Maka looked stunned, and her mouth gaped open, "But-But I've been away for so long! I wouldn't know where to start and I-"

"Oh you're a huge bookworm, I'm sure you'd be back at the top of your game in no time!" Tsubaki giggled, and Maka glared at Black Star, tossing her bag into the spare bedroom. "I don't know if I could do that. I mean.. I have Ryan back in New York." Black Star made a gagging sound and plopped himself down onto the couch with the girls, "I never liked that guy. He's too much of a pussy." Tsubaki slapped him, and outraged cry of, "That's not nice!" Leaving her lips.

Maka glared, smacking him as well, "Well I like him, and that's all that matters." Black Star grunted, "Well that guy is not your type, Maka. He's a push over. I mean come on, majoring in psychology? You need a guy who majors in _badassery._"

Tsubaki broke out into peals of laughter, thinking his joke was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Maka grumbled, getting up from the couch, "Maybe that's my type, jerk. Is it so hard to believe that I actually _like_ a guy who isn't a total 'bad ass'? I'll have you know, that Ryan is a nice guy despite not being tough or violent or obsessed with being cool." With the last few words, Maka slapped a hand over her mouth, glowering at Black Star to not say a single word.

The couple on the couch simply burst out laughing, and Maka threw up her hands, "I give up with you two. Do you have any food in this place?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

When Maka awoke, it took her a few moments to remember where she was. When everything came back to her, she sighed happily, and laid her head back on the pillow. The clock to her left informed her it was 10 am. She stretched, a big grin on her face, and headed to the door. She opened it to the delectable smell of Tsubaki's cooking.

She walked into the kitchen, sniffing intently, "That smells so good, Tsubaki!" The tall brunette grinned, and pointed to the table, "Sit down, it will be done soon!" Maka sat, and looked around, "Where's Black Star?" Tsubaki giggled, and motioned to the bedroom, "Still asleep. But he'll be up soon, don't worry. He has a sort of food-radar. He seems to always know when the food is done."

Maka rolled her eyes, but just as her friend said, as soon as she was placing plates on the table, out walked a sleepy looking Black Star. Maka chuckled, stabbing a piece of egg with her fork, "What do you know! You have a 6th sense after all. It's just for food and not souls."

Black star grunted in response, inhaling the massive plate his girlfriend set in front of him.

They exchanged stories as they ate, and Maka felt so at home, she nearly forgot the anxiety about seeing her old partner. "So what do you want to do today, Maka?" Tsubaki quipped, taking a small bite of toast.

"Well Lord Death wanted me to come talk to him, so I figured I'd do that today. We can meet back up tonight and maybe you can get the gang together?"

Black Star seemed to finally be getting out of his sleep driven stupor and shouted, "That sounds like a great idea!" Tsubaki nodded, and pulled out her cell phone, "I'll call Kid and see if we can all meet over at his house." Maka finished her breakfast, setting her plate in the sink, "I'm going to shower and get going. I'll see you guys tonight."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

Standing in front of the massive steps of Shibusen was more of a trial than Maka initially thought it would be. She took a deep breath and started trading upwards. The physical exertion was nothing to her; she had kept in great physical shape while in New York. It was the mental strain of walking up the steps alone that got to her. Soul had always been next to her, hands shoved in his pockets, and their banter was eternal.

Walking up in silence grated on her nerves. She reached the top quickly, and proceeded through the empty halls to the Death Room. Memories flooded her as she walked under the guillotines, and she decided four years was way too long, and these flash backs were getting very irritating.

She opened the door, and stepped inside, immediately smiling at the God of Death, "Meister Maka Albarn, reporting."

Lord Death rushed forward, enveloping her in a hug, "Oh Maka! It's been so long! How are you? What's going on? How's it hanging?!" Maka giggled, and returned the hug before pulling away, "I'm great. I just graduated from Eugene Lang with top honors." Lord Death applauded and whistled, "What an honor! But not much of a surprise. It is you, after all."

Maka blushed lightly and chuckled, "Thank you. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lord Death cleared his throat before starting, "So I know you haven't gone on any missions in four years, but you're still one of our top students. I'm here to offer you a job. A teaching position here at Shibusen."

Maka's eyes widened and she was speechless for a moment, "Well.. I.. I'd really have to think about that."

Lord Death nodded, "Well of course. You're here for two weeks. So just let me know by then, okay?" He flashed her a peace sign, and Maka nodded, gulping, "Yes, Lord Death."

He chuckled, and continued, "I'm sorry for pulling you over here for such a short meeting, but I really did think that we'd be discussing more in depth." Maka shook her head, "No, it's no problem! I'll let you know by the time I'm set to go back to New York, sir."

With that, she waved her goodbye and turned to walk out of the room. _"Well that was unexpected. Or was it? I mean you always meant to come back after you were done at college.." _Her thoughts were going haywire as she walked through the school, and she didn't notice a figure in front of her as she turned a corner.

"Oomph! Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't…." Maka's eyes raised to the figure she had just ran into, and her mind went blank. Her breathe was caught in her chest. The man looked down at her, ready to grumble an apology, but he stopped when red met green for the first time in four years.

They both stood in a stunned silence, and neither moved. Maka's jaw dropped, and she devoured him with her eyes. Soul was no longer a boy. He towered above her, and his posture was no longer slumped, but he seemed to scream "swagger" with his head angled upwards and his chest strutted outwards. He had grown in muscle, his lean body more sculpted, more manly. His eyes were wide, wine colored pools that seemed to stare through her, right into her soul. His hair was the same, untamable white mass covering his head.

She gaped like a fish, and he was the first to break the silence, uttering a single, "Maka." That rang in her ears. His voice was deeper, and the sound rumbled into her own chest. "Soul." She squeaked out, damning herself once again for the weakness in her voice.

He scratched the back of his head, trying yet failing to break their eye contact, "I, uh, didn't know you were back." Maka nodded, not trusting her voice. He finally broke their eye contact, looking around at the lockers behind her, "So.. Why are you here?"

She almost got mad until she saw the look in his eyes. Those beautiful red orbs looked like he was breaking inside. Even after four years, he was still hurting. She felt her chest tighten, and she was stuck with the odd sensation to take him in her arms and hold him while he cried. Like the last night she was here.

She inhaled deeply, and shifted so he was looking in her eyes again, "I'm here visiting. I'll be here two weeks." She noticed him attempting to reign in his emotions. His eyes were clouding with a thousand things until he finally got it under control and his eyes were cold steel, "I hope you have a good time while you're here." He stated as he tried to walk past her.

She jumped in front of him unconsciously, blocking a path, "I've missed you." Her lips were blurting out things she didn't mean to let slip out. His eyes were once again contorted with agony, and his hands tightened at his sides. She pressed a hand against his chest, and she could faintly feel being angry about not being able to control her own body anymore.

"Please, say something."

He flinched at her words, but didn't push her hand away. Her fingers were tingling, and his skin was fire under her palms. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "What do you want me to say, Maka?" She furrowed her eyebrows, and thought to herself, _"What do I want him to say?" _He sighed, and placed his hand on hers.

"I missed you too, Maka. Oh yeah, these four years have been peachy, and I've been just fine. I haven't been trying to get over you every single day since you left. I haven't been fighting down the urge to fly to New York and beg you to come back every second of my life. It hasn't been hell living in our apartment, knowing you weren't there anymore. It's been cool knowing you were never really mine and I pretty much forced myself on you that night. Is that what you want to hear, Maka?"

She blinked back tears, and pressed her hand harder onto him, grasping onto his shirt, "I'm sorry. But you didn't force yourself on me. We were resonating. You would have known if I didn't want it." Soul looked like he was fighting a blush, and he raked his hands through his hair, but the moment quickly passed and he was all cool guy again.

"I'm sorry too, Maka. I'm really glad you've been okay. I'm sorry for that.. Outburst."

Maka shook her head, and grasped him to her, his arms crushing her in a hug meant to make up for lost time. She sighed shakily into his chest, and she knew she had to move away. She had a boyfriend, and she would not hurt Soul ever again.

She tried to pull away, but his strong arms were still encircling her, and his chin was resting on the top of her head, inhaling in her scent. She giggled, and slapped his arms, "Quit it. That's weird." He chuckled, the sound causing odd reactions in her nether regions. "Sorry. I just missed your smell." She smiled, and finally stepped aside so he could pass.

"I think we're all meeting at Kid's tonight, if you want to come." He nodded, and patted her on the head as he walked away, "I'll be there. It'll be nice to catch up." As he walked away, she couldn't help but stare as he sauntered away. His lithe back rippled under his thin shirt, and his strong legs no longer shuffled awkwardly, but stepped with certainty and power. She then was drawn to another part of him she had always enjoyed. He called over his shoulder, "I can feel you staring at my ass, Maka!"

She squeaked, and turned around quickly, running out of the building. _"Some things never change."_ She thought to herself, heart still fluttering in her chest.

**Authors Note- I like how the only way I knew McCarran airport is in Nevada was because of Fallout: New Vegas. Video game knowledge ftw.**


	3. The Way She Moves

**It Had To Be You**

**By Vivalarapture**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or The Way She Moves by Forever the Sickest Kids.**

**Authors Note- EFFING DIALOGUE EVERYWHERE**

**Chapter 3, The Way She Moves-**

After her awkward encounter with Soul, Maka decided to wander around Death City. She walked through alleyways, browsed shops, and got a small lunch at one of her old favorite cafe's. The weather was a uncharacteristically cool, and Maka decided to sit outside after she purchased her sandwich. She was sipping her tea and staring off into the distance when someone called her name.

"MAKAAAA!" She turned her head to the side, and saw Kim and Jackie running towards her. She grinned, and set down her cup to hug the girls. "We've missed you so much! I can't believe you're finally back!" Maka giggled, hugging the pink haired witch and then the dark haired weapon. "It feels nice to be back. But I'm only here for two weeks."

The girls faces dropped, and Kim wailed, "No way! You can't be leaving again! We're finally a whole team again!" Maka patted her on the hand, and sat back down at the table, the girls following, "I have a whole life in New York now, girls. I have an apartment, a boyfriend, a-"

"A boyfriend?!" Jackie asked incredulously. Maka raised an eyebrow and growled, "Is that hard to imagine?"

Jackie shook her head, and put her hands up, "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I just didn't expect you to be with anyone but.. You know."

Maka sighed, exasperated, "Why does everyone say that?" Kim giggled and slapped Maka on the back, "Duuuuhhh. You guys were partners for 5 years before you left. You lived together for Deaths sake." Maka rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich. Jackie tipped her head and stole one of Maka's fries to nibble on, "So what's this boyfriend like?"

Maka nearly choked on her sandwich, and swallowed hard. "He's great. His name is Ryan."

Kim nodded, stealing a french fry as well, "What does he do?"

"He is majoring in psychology. He'll graduate next year. Right now he's working as a server to support himself."

Kim and Jackie nodded slowly, 'hmm'ing to themselves in unison.

"What does he look like?" Kim quipped, popping another french fry in her mouth.

Maka swatted her hand away, trying to save her food. "Uhm.. He's average height, average weight, black hair, blue eyes." The girls were staring at her expectantly, and Maka threw a piece of bread at them, "What are you looking at me like that for?!"

Jackie was the one giggling now, and waggled a finger at her, "Black hair and blue eyes, eh? Do you have a picture?" Maka raised an eyebrow, but grunted an "I guess." at her before pulling out her cell phone and searching her gallery on pictures.

She handed the phone to Jackie, and Jackie just giggled even harder. She handed the phone to Kim to see, and Kim burst out in laughter. Maka snatched her phone back angrily, "What's so funny?!" Kim was cackling, but Jackie had calmed down enough to speak, "Maka. You are so in denial. You are even subconsciously trying to run away." Maka scowled, more curious than mad at this point, "What do you mean?"

Jackie pointed to the picture, and started pointing things out, "So. What's the opposite of black?"

Maka pursed her lips, "White."

"And what's the opposite of blue?"

"Where are you going with this, Jackie?"

"Just humor me."

"Red.."

"Your boyfriend is a little on the shorter side, right?"

".. I guess."

"He's got smaller facial features too, right?"

"Seriously, Jackie. What are you talking about?"

"So who do we know whose tall, has big features, white hair and red eyes?"

Maka wailed in frustration, "JACKIE! THAT'S A DAMN COINCIDENCE!"

Jackie laughed heartily as Maka started to get up, "Ohhh, don't be like that, Maka!" Kim called as Maka started to walk off. The girls followed after her, giggling quietly, "We're just teasing. I'm sure this guy is great, and we're sorry for laughing." Jackie added, putting a hand on Maka's shoulder.

Maka sighed and turned to smile at the girls, "I know, I know. Sorry I got so aggravated. You guys want to explore the city with me? I need to kill some time until Kid's get together tonight." Jackie clapped her hands and grinned,"Of course! We were just going to go shopping for tonight. We'll get you something cute."

Maka grinned, and the girls walked off in the direction of the shopping district.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Around 5 the girls decided to split up to go get ready for the shindig at the shinigamis. Maka traipsed along the sidewalk, waving to the occasional friend that recognized her. She was humming lightly under her breath and swinging the bag in her hand back and forth. She was almost to Tsubaki and Black Stars when her phone started to ring. She wrestled it out of her pocket and answered without looking to see who it was,

"Hello?" She asked happily.

"Maka! Hey! How are you, baby?" Maka shifted her phone to her other ear, almost tripping over a crack in the sidewalk, "Oh hey, Ryan! How are you?"

"Missing you. Are you having fun with your friends?" Maka smiled, not knowing what her issues were earlier. He sounded so happy to hear her, she should be happy to hear from him too.

"I am! I'm actually going to see everyone tonight at a party at Kid's house. I'm really excited."

She could hear him chuckle over the line as she walked up to her friends house. "I'm glad you're happy, baby. I can't wait to see you. I've got to finish some homework. Love you! Bye." Maka snapped the phone shut, a grimace twisting her face as she knocked on the door. She didn't say it again. He didn't ever seem to notice when she didn't answer.

Did he know she doesn't know if she loves him yet? Was he ok with that? Maybe he was just waiting for her to reciprocate. Would she ever? Maka's head was spinning when Black Star opened the door, and for once she was happy to have his obnoxious behavior be a distraction.

"What's up, Maka? What'd Lord Death want?"

Maka shouldered past him after giving him a small smile, "Oh nothing." She replied, looking around the apartment for Tsubaki. "You're a liar, Maka! What'd he want? I bet he offered you a job, eh?" Maka sighed, and turned back around to Black Star, "Where's Tsubaki? I have to talk to her about something."

Black Star smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "You tell me what Lord Death said and I'll tell you where she is." Maka rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine. Yes. He offered me the job. Now where's Tsubaki?"

Black Star grinned and slapped her on the back, "I knew it! So you took it, right?"

"Where's Tsubaki? Answering that was definitely not in our deal."

Black Star laughed and pointed to the bathroom, "Shower. Now. Let's talk. Did you take the job?" Maka sighed, knowing she was beaten, and sat down on the couch, "No. I said I would think about it. I'd let him know by the time I was set to leave for New York."

Black Star scowled at her, "Seriously? Why would you want to go back? This is your home. Didn't you always plan on coming back?" Maka raised an eyebrow, "For someone so thick headed, you can sure be perceptive sometimes." He chuckled, and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I guess I did plan on coming back someday. It just feels almost weird to be back. Not bad, but different. I have a life in New York now, too. I have an internship, a job, friends and Ryan." Black Star's gaze darkened a little, and his fists clenched slightly, "Maka. You left all of us behind to go to school. You left your entire life behind, and now you don't want to do it again to come back? You left your job, your friends, and your partner once already."

Maka winced, and her anger faded completely at that realization. "I know, Black Star. I'll think about it, I promise, okay?" Black Star laughed, his fury fading as well, "No need! I know you'll take it!" Maka rolled her eyes, but chuckled at him. Tsubaki came out of the bedroom dressed in a long brown dress, her hair up in the usual high pony tail.

Black Star whistled and ran up to kiss her, "My goddess looks smokiiiinnn!" He called, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled, and swatted at his arms, "Maka, shower is open, dear." Maka nodded, laughing at the two. "I have to talk to you later tonight, okay Tsubaki?" She called as she walked into the bathroom. Tsubaki nodded her agreement, already enthralled with Black Stars hands on her hips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking up to Kid's house was not as nerve wracking as Maka expected. She was actually extremely excited. Walking inside and being pummeled by Liz and Patti made her realize how much she really missed her friends. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she hugged them back, the blonds balling and wailing about how much they missed her.

Liz sniffed and wiped her face, growling about smeared make up, while Patti clung to Maka's legs. Maka giggled and looked around the room to see all of her old friends grinning at her. She smiled brightly and walked over to Kid after Patti released her death grip on her leg. "Kid! How are you?" She hugged him, and he smiled, "I've been great. It's so nice to see you."

She walked around the room and hugged everyone, exchanging pleasantries and there were an adequate number of tears shared. After she greeted everyone, people began to migrate to the table of food, chatting with each other. Maka looked around and noticed there was one member of Spartoi missing. Kilik chuckled and pointed to the patio, watching her look around the room and knowing who she was tyring to find, "Where else would you expect him to be?"

Maka chuckled, feeling a tad light headed as she walked outside onto the moonlit patio. Her breathing was halted as she saw him. Leaning against the railing, wearing that black and red pinstriped suit she loved. She cleared her throat, and Soul flipped his head around to look at her. Their eyes locked, and neither moved. He drank her in, a slight flush brushing his cheeks. She was draped in black fabric, simple, elegant and classy. Her hair was let down, the tendrils of curls falling just below her shoulder blades.

He smiled, his heart leaping at her form. "Hey Maka." She walked forward, leaning next to him. "Hi." She breathed, cheeks tinged with red as well. A comforting silence fell over them as they stared out onto the garden covering Kid's back yard.

"So what brings you out here?" Soul muttered, tapping his hands on the railing. Maka tipped her head, watching his fingers move. "To see you of course." He chuckled lightly and laid his chin down on his hands, "Why?" Maka raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Why? What kind of question is that?" Soul glanced up at her, "A pretty good one. You've asked me 'why' about a million times before."

Maka poked his shoulder, turning around so her back was against the railing, "Don't be sarcastic. I'm serious. Why would I not want to see you?" Soul grunted, "I don't know, it's been four years, what's the difference make now?" As he saw Maka's body tighten, he knew he went too far. He stood up and turned to her, "I'm sorry, that was stupid to say. Forget I said anything."

Maka flung her head to the side, glaring at him, her eyes glossy, "You were the one who told me not to contact you! Do you know how hard it was not being able to call up my best friend?! I had no one to talk to! My achievements went unnoticed, I cried alone when I failed, and I had no one to cheer me on when things were getting tough! You MADE me stay away from you!"

Soul flinched, expecting to be hit, but it never came. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he hadn't done in quite some time. "I'm sorry, Maka. I really am. It was selfish. But do you know how hard it would be for me to not be able to see you? To hear about everything and know you were moving on without me?"

Maka's hands we clenched tightly on the balcony, "You could have come to visit me! You could have-"

"Could have what, Maka?! Taken a break from my Death Scythe missions to watch you move into the arms of someone else?! Come to visit the one person in this world I want the most, and know I'll never have?! I'm not that strong, Maka! I'm weak without you."

His last words were defeated, the anger dissipating as he said them. He slumped against the railing, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Great." He thought lightly, "She's making me revert to old habits.." Maka groaned, and put her hands over her face, "Why does this all have to be so confusing?!" Soul sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "It doesn't have to be, Maka. Come dance with me."

She looked up, eyes glowing emerald, the moonlight dancing off her body. He grinned at her, sharp teeth glinting, and she nearly sank into his arms, the sight of something so primal to her past made her week knee'd. Soul chuckled as he pulled her close, one hand on her hip, the other entwining in her fingers.

Both of their heart beats increased at the close contact, and Maka swore his hands were on fire with the heat that flowed into her. "But.. There's no music." She squeaked, resting her head on his chest. When he chuckled, Maka felt a moan rising up in her throat. The rumbling shook her from the very core, making her ears ring.

"We don't need music." He murmured, face nuzzled on top of her head.

And they did not.

They moved slowly, feet shuffling and bodies swaying, perfectly in tune with each other. Maka hummed happily, inhaling a scent she had missed more than almost anything else. It was purely Soul. It was sweet, yet earthy, encompassing her senses so fully. He tightened his grip on her hip, pulling her closer.

Maka whimpered as she was pressed flush against him. Her hands moved from their respective places and slithered to wrap around his neck. He put both arms around her waist, placing his hands at the small of her back.

Their tempo increased slightly, and Maka swayed her hips against him. Soul had to bite down on his tongue to hold back a groan of pleasure. He swallowed thickly and put all his focus on anything unattractive he could think of_. "Dead puppies. Grandmas in bikinis. Calculus." _He sighed, managing his hormones to not get hard. Maka swung her hips again, pressing closer to him_."Ohhh god." _He thought, letting a hiss slip past his teeth.

Maka giggled, and pressed her face in the crook of his neck. He let one hand fall from her back and put a hand on her chin, lifting her face towards him. They both stopped moving and stared at each other, the air crackling with sexual tension. He pressed a kiss on her cheek, and Maka breathed out his name, "Soul.."

They were centimeters apart, and she could feel his hot breath wafting on her lips. She bit down on her bottom lips, and one thought rang alarms through her brain_, "Ryan." _She immediately pulled back, hands falling limply by her side. Soul was startled, but mostly by the fact that he had almost kissed her. He cursed at himself and took a step back. Maka reached for him, "Soul, I-" He interrupted her, stepping back once more, "Maka, I understand. It's okay."

She shook her head, moving forward until she grabbed the front of his shirt, "No, Soul. It's not what you think. I.. I wanted to, I just.." She bit her lip again, trying to find the right words, "I might be leaving again. I don't want to hurt you again." He sighed, and placed his hands in the pockets of his pants. One word struck out to him, and he took the bait. "Might?"

Maka nodded, wringing her hands, "Lord Death.. He offered me a job here." Soul felt his chest tighten, and his head was swarmed with thoughts, "Are you going to take it?" She looked at her feet, clacking her heals together, "I haven't decided yet." Soul shuffled awkwardly, not knowing whether to be hopeful, angry or confused, "Didn't you always plan on coming back?"

Maka chuckled, looking up at him, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" He shrugged, "Because it's true." He said simply. Maka nodded, sighing as she watched Soul awkwardly shift from foot to foot. She laughed, and grabbed him by the hand. "Let's go inside and visit with everyone, okay?" He grumbled, but followed, "Why is it that you always get me to socialize even when I don't want to?" She giggled, and turned her head to flash him a smile, "Because you'll do anything to make me happy."

He shook his head, smiling at her. If only she knew how true that was.

**Authors Note- I know, I know. Ryan is a bitch and needs to go. As I said, I enjoy angst. So I'm going to torture you guys a little. c;**


	4. Animal

**It Had To Be You**

**By Vivalarapture**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or Animal by Neon Trees.**

**Chapter 4, Animal-**

Waking up in the guest bedroom at Tsubaki's was a lot less jarring the second time. She stretched a grinned,blinking away sleep. She jumped off the bed, excited for another day of her best friends amazing cooking. She walked out of the room and was greeted by another magical smell wafting through the apartment.

She sat down at the kitchen table and smiled as Tsubaki turned to her, "Good morning, Maka! How did you sleep?" Maka cracked her neck on each side, throwing her a thumbs up, "Great! That guest bed is way more comfortable than my bed at home."

Tsubaki chuckled, turning back to the pancakes she was cooking, "Well, you could always stay and enjoy that bed until you find a place of your own!" She sing-songed, flipping a pancake. Maka rolled her eyes, but chuckled as well, "No one's going to drop that, are they?" Tsubaki slid a plate of flapjacks at Maka, grabbing syrup and butter,

"Not on your life, dear! We're going to convince to you stay." She grinned mischievously, and Maka couldn't help but think how out of character that smile was. "Wait, wait, I thought you said whatever I chose would be okay?!"

Tsubaki placed a forkful of food in her mouth daintily, and swallowed before she spoke, "Of course we'll still love you if you want to go back, but it wont be a problem. Liz, Patti, Kim, Jackie and I have already devised a plan." She giggled, covering her face with her hand, and Maka groaned, "Tsubaki, you are acting weird."

Tsubaki placed a hand on Maka's shoulder, a genuine smile enveloping her face, "Maka, we just miss you. We don't want to let go of you again."

Maka smiled sadly, guilt once again finding her, "I'm sorry about leaving, Tsubaki. I know it must have been hard on everyone.I just.."

Tsubaki put a hand up, stopping her, "There's no reason to explain to me, Maka. I already know your reasoning, and I totally accept it. And there's one way to make it up to us for leaving. Don't leave again." She winked and giggled at Maka's exasperated expression.

"We'll see, Tsubaki. We'll see." She began to eat again, but remembered something, looking around, "Hey, where's Black Star? Doesn't he have that food psychic thing?"

Tsubaki snickered at the thought of her boyfriends 6th sense, and replied, "He's training right now. He wont be home until later tonight."

Maka finished off her last bite of breakfast, "I see. So he trains without you sometimes?"

Tsubaki nodded, taking her and Maka's plate to the sink, "Yes, he's just doing physical training. There's no way I'd be able to keep up with him in this aspect!"

Maka grimaced, remembering his more than vigorous training routine. Tsubaki sat back down, placing her chin on her hands, staring at Maka, "So." She started, eliciting an eyebrow raise from Maka, "Tell me what happened between you and Soul last night."

Maka sputtered, face burning and hands waving frantically, "N-nothing! Tsubaki! You know me! I have a boyfriend, I would never-!" Tsubaki burst out laughing, attempting to stifle the noise with her hands.

"Seriously, Tsubaki! We just.. Uhg.." Tsubaki got her laughter under control and reached a hand out, grasping Maka's, "Maka, I'm your best friend. No matter what, you know you can trust me. Be honest with me. This is something you know you need to talk about."

Maka sighed, knowing she was right, "I don't know how to feel about this.. Every time I see him, my chest tightens and my knees get all wiggly. It's just because I haven't seen him in so long, right?"

Tsubaki tipped her head, "Well you didn't see Kilik the four years you were gone, do your knees get wiggly around him?" Maka scoffed, "Of course not." Tsubaki wiggled a finger at her, and Maka groaned, bringing her face into her hands, "I thought I was over all these feelings. I thought I buried everything."

Tsubaki frowned, concern in her eyes, "You shouldn't have to bury any feelings, Maka. Just be open about how you feel."

Maka groaned louder, flinging her hands up, "I don't know how! I think I was born without the ability to be open with my feelings!" Tsubaki held back a giggled, squeezing Maka's fingers, "It's a lot easier than you're making it out to be. Let's start with Ryan. What do you feel about him?"

Maka pursed her lips, pondering that, "He's safe. He won't hurt me, he wont leave me, he's just.. Safe. You know? There isn't anything passionate or crazy about it. I don't have to worry about him cheating on me or me feeling too vulnerable. He's a nice guy who really likes me."

Tsubaki continued, making sure her face stayed passive, "And how do you feel about Soul?" Before Maka even had a chance to reply, Tsubaki got her answer. Maka's face was immediately dusted with pink, and her eyes glazed over as she thought about him.

"I.. Don't know. Back when we were partners, he was my protector, my best friend, my confidant, my hero, my.. I guess, my everything. He knew me so well, and I knew him." Maka took a deep breath and continued, pushing back the walls threatening to come down and stop her from being honest, "I loved him. More than I'd ever loved anything before."

Tsubaki asked tentatively_, "Loved?"_

She stuck her tongue out, "Okay, okay. Love. But my feelings for Soul are too much. They're.. Too strong. I'd be vulnerable and open and be too terrified that he's leave me. All I can think about is what my Papa did to my Mama. That's why Ryan is the safest route. If he ended up leaving, I wouldn't be broken."

Tsubaki huffed, raising an eyebrow at her pigtailed best friend, "Has Soul ever left you before? In the many years you were partners, has he ever been untrustworthy?"

Maka frowned, "No, he hasn't. I trust him fully as a friend. But I don't know if I can trust him with my heart. I don't know I can trust me if he has my heart."

Tsubaki sighed, giving Maka a comforting smile, "Soul loves you. He would do anything for you and you know it. There is nothing to be afraid of. He's not your Papa, Maka."

Maka inhaled shakily, eying her phone sitting a few inches away on the table, "I missed him so much when I was away. All I could think about was Soul. And now that I'm back, my heart thinks it's okay to break all the walls I've been up just because he's grown a few inches taller and makes me weak kneed." She pounded her fist on the table, making Tsubaki jump,

"I'm 22 years old for Deaths sake! I shouldn't get all 'teenage hormones' over a guy!" Tsubaki giggled, pointing out that it was Soul they were talking about. "Soul has always been your exception to all your rules. Speaking of rules, you need to do something about Ryan.. If you love Soul, you can't stay with Ryan."

Maka nodded slowly, guilt sweeping through her. "But I can't just break up with him over phone.. That's horrible."

Tsubaki tipped her head, putting a finger to her lips, "Would it be worse to break up over the phone, or to stay with someone when you want another?"

Maka groaned, shaking her head, "I'm not cut out for all of this."

Tsubaki stood from the table, smiling at her friend, "Let's go shopping, yeah? We'll clear up your head so you can think of what to say to Ryan. I'll call up Liz and Patti." Maka stood as well, heading for the shower, trying to shake away her guilt. "I'll be ready in 20 minutes!"

She headed to the shower, and opened up her phone, sending out a text,_ "Hey, Ryan. You should call me when you get a chance. A lot of things have happened since I've been home. We have to talk about everything."_

Maka closed the phone and sighed, picking up her towel and extra clothes to head to the bathroom.

"I wonder if this is the right thing to do.." She said out loud, letting the water run down her back, the steam fogging up the bathroom. She leaned against the wall and groaned, letting her mind wander. She liked Ryan, but everything she felt for him was a fraction of how her heart ached for Soul.

She scrubbed herself furiously, rinsing and then jumping out of the shower. As she was drying her hair, she heard her cell phone vibrate. She picked it up, and saw the caller ID, grimacing. _Ryan._

She answered, a tentative, "Hello?" Leaving her lips.

"Hey Maka." He knew. She could tell in his voice.

"Hey Ryan. So.. I.." She didn't know where to begin. She didn't know what to do in this situation. She ran a hand through her damp hair, her face skewed with confusion.

"I think I know, Maka. You've decided to stay in Death City, haven't you?"

Maka hung her head, her silence being enough for Ryan to understand.

"I knew the moment you used the word 'home; to describe Death City. IT is your home after all. I knew you wanted to go back after college. I just.. I just hoped, you know?"

She felt her voice breaking, "Ryan.. I'm sorry. It is my home, you know? I don't even know for sure whether or not I'm staying. But I have a job offer here. And my family is here.. And.."

"Soul is there."

Her eyes bugged out of her head, a shocked look crossing her features, "H-how do you know about Soul?"

She heard a sigh, and then a sad chuckle, "We've talked about him before. He was your old partner. He was your first. You made it out to be no big deal, but I've heard you whisper his name in your sleep so many times. I tried to ignore it, but I knew you still loved him."

Maka wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, leaning against the counter in the bathroom for support, "I.. I said his name? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Maka, I love you. I didn't want to think you still loved someone else. That's why you could never tell me you loved me. I knew, but I was in denial. I just wanted to be happy with you."

Maka choked, her eyes threatening to overflow, "Ryan.. You know I care for you."

She could almost feel him smile, "I know, Maka. But You care for someone else more. It's okay. Just promise me you'll come back to say goodbye when you come to get your stuff?"

Maka smiled, nodding even though he couldn't see her, "I will. Thank you, Ryan. For.. Everything, you know?"

She heard him laugh, "You're welcome. Goodbye, Maka."

"Goodbye."

She closed the phone, placing a hand over her heart. She was sad, she couldn't deny that. But it also felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She sighed, continuing to dry her hair. She knew it was the right thing to do. She had let him down, and he had taken it surprisingly well. He was a nice guy after all.

She pulled her hair into her twin pigtails, and stepped out of the bathroom, a small smile playing on her lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"These are so cuuuute!" Liz cooed, holding up a pair of strappy red high heals. Maka grimaced, knowing going out with her friends would end up with her being forced to try on all sorts of girly items. Maka shook her head, eying the 3 inch heals, "I would never be able to wear those.. I'd fall on my face the first step I try to take."

Patti giggled, agreeing, "Yeahh, Maka needs something shorter." She pulled out a pair of pink flats with a flowering pattern, "Like these!" Maka balked, "Those are worse!" They all laughed, and Maka resigned to her silent browsing.

Tsubaki felt her phone vibrate, and she pulled it from her pocket.

_Soul- Are you with Maka?_

She grinned, hearing a little about Maka breaking up with Ryan. She needed a little Soul time.

_Yes! Do you want to talk to her?_

She placed the phone back in her pocket, walking over to Maka, who was eying a pair of combat boots, "You're pretty bored, aren't you." Maka shook her head quickly, "N-no it's okay! I'm just glad to be hanging out with you girls again." Tsubaki grinned, and pulled out her phone when she felt the reply.

_Soul- Uh.. Yeah. Are you guys busy? I kinda wanted to know if she wanted to come over and watch a movie or something. If you guys are doing something, that's cool. Just.. You know.._

Tsubaki smiled, her friends obvious anxiety over Maka a little endearing. "Well Soul just texted me and wanted to know if you wanted to go over to his place and watch a movie."

Maka flipped her head around, her face flushing, "Really? Why didn't he just text me and ask?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "When you moved to New York your number changed. He hasn't had it since you left." Maka gaped at her, a little taken back. She knew they hadn't had contact all that time, but it still left her a little surprised.

Liz chimed in, "He never asked for it. We were all drinking at Kids once and he almost did. But then he mumbled something about not wanting to drunk text someone who was so busy with her new life and then passed out on the couch."

Maka frowned, not being able to discern her emotions. Sadness? Guilt? Remorse? Relief? She shook her head, trying to fling the emotions away, "What a a weirdo. Anyway. I'll go." She turned to the three girls crowding around her, "As long as that's okay with you girls."

They all cried out a unanimous "Yes!" And Maka chuckled, "I guess I can walk. It's not too far. Does he still live at our-.. I mean.. His.. I mean.. Does he still live at the same place?" Tsubaki nodded, pulling out her phone to reply.

_Maka said she'll come. Why don't you come pick her up so she doesn't have to walk? We're at Death Boutique._

The reply was almost immediate.

_Soul- K._

Tsubaki patted Maka on the shoulder, "He's coming to pick you up so you don't have to walk. He'll be here in a few minutes." Maka felt her heart race, and she swallowed down her nervousness, "Okay. I'll go wait outside. Bye girls!" She waved as she walked outside, cursing herself for being this worked up over seeing him.

10 minutes later, she heard the loud rumble of his motorcycle, and her cheeks tinted red once more. He pulled up in front of her, his face bored as always, but she could see his red eye's shining. "Hey." He mumbled a greeting as she walked over to the bike. "Hey." She breathed, flinging a leg up and feeling a sense of deja vu. She wrapped her arms around him, and she could have sworn she heard him sigh in relief.

He drove faster than she remembered. She gripped him tighter, pressing her face into his back. They arrived at the apartment, and Maka glanced up at the familiar building, feeling her breath getting caught in her chest. She hopped off the bike, Soul holding out a hand to help her. They didn't say a word as they walked up the stairs, Maka's head going a mile a minute. Why did it feel so good to be walking up these stairs with him again?

He placed a key in the lock, and pushed open the door, holding it from her. She gasped when she walked inside, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, "It looks exactly the same." she whispered, walking over to their ratty old couch. He chuckled and she ran a hand over the old material, "Yeah, I like the old thing." She nodded, turning to him, suddenly aware they might not be alone.

"Did you rent out my old room to anyone?"

He shook his head, head turning to the old bedroom, "Nope. Didn't need to. Death Scythe pay is pretty good. I never needed to. Do you.." He paused, gauging her reaction, "Do you want to see it?" She nodded, walking over to her door. She opening it, and a pang hit her head. The room was empty save a few pieces of furniture she hadn't been able to take with her. She sat down on her old mattress, giggling when it squeaked,

"You could have made this an office or something. You didn't have to leave it empty."

He shrugged, sitting down next to her. He lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, "I was going to, but it just felt too weird. This is your space. Even though you were gone, it felt like I was invading."

Maka swatted his leg, "You're crazy." He smiled up at her, leaning up on his elbows, "So sue me."

She felt her heart once again speed up and a blush creep onto her face. She ripped her gaze from his before heat threatened to over take her body, "What movie do you want to watch?" He rumbled, sitting up and offering his hand out. She took it, standing up and dusting off her skirt, "Something gory. Lots and lots of blood.

He laughed, the sound vibrating through her bones, "That I can do."

He popped a movie into the DVD player and sat down on the couch next to her, making sure to keep a respectful distance away. The lights were off, the room dim from only the screens luminescence.

As they first scene began to play, Maka realized she may have made a huge mistake with picking a scary movie. She had said gory, not terrifying. She was a damn Meister, who defeated Kishin and fought monsters thousands of times before. But ghosts? Why did he have to pick a movie with ghosts in it?

She squealed and threw her hands over her eyes when one screamed its way onto the screen. She heard Soul laugh, and she didn't even care. Suddenly, a woman was dragged off screen by an invisible demon, and she threw herself at Soul, burying her head in his chest. _"This is crossing boundaries. Stop it, Maka. Do NOT be one of those stereotypical girls who need a man to comfort them." _She thought to herself as she lifted her eyes to the screen again, raising herself off of Soul.

She immediately drove her face into his chest again at the sight on the screen. She cursed expletives at herself, but the damn movie was too much. She could feel Soul becoming tense under her, his breathing shallow. She was about to pull away, demon movie or not, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. She loved this smell. She loved it. She was about to take another deep breath when her breath was taken from her. Soul started running his hands down her back, rubbing little circles on her muscles.

She kept herself from arching her back and meowing like a damn cat, but it felt so good. She nuzzled her face into his shirt, lifting her arms to pull around his neck. She felt him staring at her. She would not look up. She would not look up. She would not-

She looked up. His face inches from her, his eyes twin pools of lava, swirling and gleaming with emotion. He pressed a hand to the back of her neck, and pulled her towards him. He let his mouth reach her neck instead of her lips, nipping and suckling at the soft skin.

She moaned, all thoughts out the window. She had dream after dream about him teeth when she was in New York. His teeth, his lips, his tongue, his hands.. She had dreamed of every part of him, waking up sweating and somehow a mixture of aroused and angry.

He let his tongue slip out and flick against the mark he had just caused, making Maka hiss in pleasure. He licked up her neck, nibbling on her earlobe, "Maaakaaa.." He breathed her name, the syllables drawn out. He entwined her fingers in his hair, pressing herself closer to his, pulling his face back to hers.

They stared at each other again, the lust and love swamping her brain and rendering it useless. He pulled her into his lap and ran his hands up her sides, eyes never leaving hers. "Maka." His voice made her shiver, and she saw a smile playing on his lips, "I can't just sit on the couch with you anymore. I can't sit here with you so close and not take you."

Maka let out a soft moan, heat racing up her veins. He ignited a fire within her, one that hadn't been present in four years. She breathed his name, massaging her fingers through his hair. "Soul.. I...' She bit her cheek, and pushed out the words, "Soul, I still love you. I never stopped, and this is driving me crazy."

As the words tumbled from her mouth, his resolve to keep calm was shattered. He pulled her down to his mouth, crashing his lips against hers. Her resolve was broken as well. Those lips she had been fantasizing about for years were far better than any wet dream. He nearly devoured her. He held the back of her neck with one hand, the other skillfully releasing her pony tails.

She opened her mouth slightly, pressing her tongue along his bottom lip. He complied, hungrily sliding his tongue inside her mouth, tangling their tongues together. She heard him let out a groan, and her already crazed emotions heightened. She wanted him. She needed him. She had no idea what would have compelled her to leave in the first place.

Her phone rang out loudly in her pocket, surprising her so much she fell off of his lap on onto the floor. She grunted in pain, rubbing her back. Soul burst out laughing, holding his gut as his body shook with laughter.

She glared at him, and decided to check the text since she was on the floor and the moment was ruined anyway. She flung open the phone to find a text from Ryan, _"I have a plan, Maka. I know you broke up with me. But I love you. Just wait."_

Maka groaned again, putting a hand over her face. She peeked up at Soul, who was staring at her wide eyed. She chuckled despite the pounding in her heart. She didn't care how stubborn Ryan was. She felt so bad about breaking his heart, but Soul was here. Right in front of her. After four years, he still wanted her.

With one look at Soul's smiling face, she couldn't stay upset, and she smiled back at him shyly. Soul raised an eyebrow, and amused smile on his face, "You want to tell me what that was all about?" She chuckled awkwardly and climbed back onto the couch. "Don't worry about it." He nodded, still confused, but he decided to ignore it when her soft skin pressed against him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she got comfortable on the couch again. He eyed her from under his white bangs, his body still on fire from touching her. He reached over and nibbled on her shoulder, causing Maka to raise an eyebrow and gasp at the same time. He smiled against her skin.

"I told you. I can't stay away from you anymore."

**Authors note-Uhg. I totally rushed this chapter. I had to post it before I went to work, and I regret not taking more time on it. As soon as I have a chance, I'm going to go back and hack it to pieces. And I hate to admit it, but I feel bad for poor Ryan. Damn him for being such a good guy. BUT SOMA IS DESTINY. On a happier note, I absolutely adore the play list I made for this story. I enjoy singing off key as I write. It makes the process a lot more fun. **


	5. All Over You

**It Had to Be You**

**By Vivalarapture**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or All Over You by The Spill Canvas.**

**Chapter 5, All Over You-**

"Makaaaa. Wake uuuuup." Maka awoke with a jolt, the deep rumbling voice in her ear jarring her from her dreams. She tried to sit up, but there was an arm thrown over her her waist. She flipped around, crimson eyes crinkling with amusement. Soul chuckled, releasing her and sitting up, rubbing his back.

"Man, falling asleep on the couch sucks." Maka nodded, looking around. They must have fallen asleep after the second movie they watched. Soul stood up, offering her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her into a hug, nuzzling the top of her head.

"It's so good to have you back, Maka.." Maka grinned, butterflies twirling in her stomach. "It feels so good to be back." Light was filtering in through the blind covered window, casting shadows in the otherwise dark living room.

"I can't believe we fell asleep." she muttered into his chest, giggling. He pulled back, walking towards the kitchen, "I know. My back hurts like a bitch. Want some breakfast?" She nodded, padding after him. "Yes please. What time is it?"

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, glancing at the time, "11 am. Too damn early. Shouldn't you call Tsubaki so she doesn't freak out about where you are?"

She gasped, flinging herself back into the living room, searching for her phone. She should have called her a long time ago. Maka hoped she wasn't too worried. After the embarrassing phone incident, Maka had turned her phone onto silent.

She found the phone buried in the couch cushions, and flipped it open. She raised an eyebrow, scrolling through her missed calls. There was 4 from Ryan and 3 from Tsubaki. She clicked onto the text messages, and her eyes widened.

_Tsubaki- Uhm.. You might want to come back to my house as soon as possible, Maka. There's.. Something you'll want to see._

Maka typed out a reply,

_Sorry! I fell asleep at Soul's. What's going on?_

She clicked on the text message from Ryan, hoping what she thought was going on was not the case.

_Ryan- Maka. I love you. I'm going to prove to you that I'm the best choice for you._

Maka groaned, grasping her phone tight in her hand and walking into the kitchen. "Soul.." She started, fidgeting in the doorway. He turned around with a pan in hand, flipping a pancake, "What's wrong?"

She laughed nervously, twisting her hands together, "Eh.. I think Ryan is here."

Soul cocked an eyebrow at her, putting the last pancake onto a plate, "Who the fuck is Ryan?"

Maka sat down at the table, her nerves rattled, "My ex boyfriend.." Soul sat down as well, a bite of food poised at his mouth, frozen when she spoke. She cleared her throat, looking down.

"I broke up with him yesterday. After I realized I still had feelings for you. He texted me saying he was going to show me why he was better for me, and Tsubaki said that I need to get to her house asap.."

She could almost feel the anger radiating off of Soul. He roughly set his fork down, staring daggers at her, "You broke up with him _yesterday_?" He ground out, jaw clenched tightly.

Maka nodded meekly, not wanting to look up at him. She heard his chair screech as he stood up, and she looked towards him. "Yesterday. What, after we made out and then you felt bad?"

She raised her hands in defense, waving them around, "No no no! It's not like that! It was yesterday morning! I talked it out with Tsubaki and I decided I couldn't say with him if I was in love with you."

Soul's fist were clenched at his sides, his shoulders shaking. She knew he was going to start yelling any second now.

"So you still like him, but you wanted to hook up with me and didn't want to feel bad for cheating? You're just going to go right back to New York and never talk to me again. He'll take you back and you'll live happily ever fucking after!"

Maka stood, her fury evident, "NO! Stop putting words in my mouth! You don't understand! UHG! Why are you so wrong?!"

Soul glowered at her, mouth set in a grim line, "Then what the fuck, Maka? Explain to me, if I'm so fucking wrong."

She took a few steps, standing in front of him. She grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her height, "I didn't intend on coming back here to stay. I definitely didn't intend on coming back to fall back into love with you. Why would I break up with my boyfriend if I wasn't staying here?"

Before he could retort angrily, Maka put her hand on his mouth, "Let me finish. When I got back, and saw you, everything came rushing back. When I looked at you, I couldn't even remember why I left. Everything I thought was going to happen when I came back here went out the window when I saw you. So I did the only thing I could coherently decide, and broke up with Ryan."

She sighed, pulling her hand off his mouth, "I don't just want to 'hook up' with you, Soul. I love you, and I'm so confused about everything. I don't know whether I want to stay or not. But when I'm with you, I can't ever imagine being away."

Soul's eyes softened, and he grabbed her, pulling him against his chest, "Then don't leave." He grumbled, voice muffled by her hair, "It's just that simple." Maka exhaled sharply, feeling his hands run down her back.

"We were so stupid back then. But you're here now. That's all I care about."

Maka wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, "But if he's here, I have to go see him."

Soul grumbled angrily, but pulled away softly, "Fine. I can't control what you do or how you act, Maka. I just hope you make the right choice this time."

Maka nodded, kissing him on the cheek, "Why don't you come with me?"

Soul ran a hand through his hair, sitting back down at the table, "I guess. Let's eat and then head over, okay? I need some grub before I kick this guys ass."

Maka kicked him under the table, but smiled despite herself, just happy to be eating with her old partner again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsubaki had sent her a few more texts, mostly just vague demands that Maka come to her house, like, now. Maka rode on the back of Soul's bike, clenching him tightly the entire ride there. Pulling up to the house, Maka took a deep breath and hopped off the bike. Soul shuffled behind her, hands shoved in his pockets.

She knocked on the door to Tsubaki's apartment, and Tsubaki answered, looking slightly flustered. She grabbed Maka by the arm and dragged her inside, holding the door open long enough for Soul to come in.

"Thank goodness you're here! What in the world happened?! Why is Ryan-"

"Maka?"

Maka's breath was caught in her throat as she heard Ryans voice. She turned to the side to see him standing up from the couch. She winced at how red and blood shot his eyes were, "What are you doing here?"

She asked, eyes wide and jaw agape. Ryan smiled as he walked over, and wrapped Maka up in a hug. Maka gasped, and she could hear Soul growl loudly. Maka pulled away, and Ryan held her by the shoulders, "Maka. I couldn't just let you run away on some whim. You belong with me."

She looked over at Soul, his red eyes flashing dangerously, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Ryan looked to the side when Maka did, his blue eyes glaring into slits, "Is this Soul?" He spat, holding tighter to Maka.

Maka nodded, swallowing loudly with her nervousness, "Y-Yes. Soul, this is Ryan. Ryan, Soul."

Soul chuckled maliciously, swinging his chin up in a mock, "Sup?" , while Ryan just glared. He looked back at Maka, eyes softening, "I love you, Maka."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers, holding the back of her head with a gentle, but firm grip.

Maka's eyes widened, her lips frozen as Ryan pressed against her. She didn't have long to contemplate the turn of events as Soul wrenched her arm, pulling her away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He growled, holding Maka tight, "She broke up with you! Stay the fuck away!"

Maka pulled from Soul's arms, but didn't step closer to Ryan, "Ryan.. Why are you here?"

The man sighed, rubbing his arms, "I want to prove to you that you belong with me, Maka. That you got your heart broken once, and It's going to happen again."

Soul nearly bared his teeth in his snarl, spitting the words out like they were venom, "I got my heart broken too. She left, did what she needed to do, and she's back. Where she belongs."

Ryan glanced at Maka, his eyes pleading, "Just.. Just let me show you, Maka. Go on a date with me? If you still don't feel anything I swear I'll leave you alone and try to forget about you. But I can't leave without one last try."

Soul looked down at Maka, putting a hand on shoulder, limbs nearly shaking with rage. This guy had no right to be here.

"Okay, Ryan. One more date. We were together for a year, I guess I owe you that much." She let out a sigh, a small smile on her lips. Ryan grinned, and hugged her one more time. He turned to the kitchen where Tsubaki was standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Tsubaki. I'll take my leave now."

She nodded, waving as he walked outside. Before he shut the door, he turned to Maka and gave her a bright smile, "I'll pick you up tomorrow from here, okay? 7 work for you?"

Maka nodded slowly, and he left, closing the door softly behind him. Maka turned gingerly to look at Soul. He nearly had steam coming out of his ears. One look at Soul, and Tsubaki turned tail and scampered into her bedroom, muttering, "I'll leave you two to talk."

She sighed as she walked into her room, murmuring how happy she was that Black Star was training or this would have been much more of a disaster.

Maka wrapped her arms around Souls neck, pressing a kiss on his cheek, despite his tense body. "I can't just say no, Soul. He came all the way from New York. The least I can do is go on this date and let him down easily. You know I love you. I just.."

Soul pulled away, walking out of the house, "Whatever, Maka. Do what you need to do."

Maka walked after him, grabbing onto his shirt tail, "Now wait a minute! You have no right to be mad at me! It's one date! With a guy I was with for a year! I promise I won't let anything happen."

Soul huffed, faltering to get on his motorcycle. He turned around and pulled Maka into an almost bone crushing hug, "I just don't want to lose you again." Maka entwined her fingers into his hair as he kissed the length of her neck.

She shivered in pleasure, giggling when his teeth brushed her neck and tickled her, "You wont. Just trust me, okay?"

He nodded, albeit grudgingly, "I do trust you, Maka. Don't let that bastard touch you, okay?"

Maka chuckled as he let her out of the hug and getting on his bike, "I never took you for the jealous type, Soul."

He smirked as he pulled on his helmet, putting the keys in the ignition and revving the engine, "I don't let go of what's mine."

**Authors Note- Sorry it took me so long to update this. My new Story Soul Eater: New Vegas has engulfed my braaaaain. Despite it's low rating, I'm in love with the plot. I'll try to keep my other stories better updated though. c:**


	6. Heels over Head

**It Had to be You**

**By Vivalarapture**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or Heels over Head by Boys Like Girls**

**Chapter 6, Heels over Head**

Maka sighed as she pulled the dress over her head and placed her arms through the sleeves. She had left her hair pinned up in a bun and had forgone makeup. Tsubaki knocked lightly on the bathroom door, "Maka, dear, are you almost ready?"

Maka nodded, opening the door and stepping out. Tsubaki smiled at her, patting her hand, "You look great." Maka rolled her eyes, stepping into the living room and sitting down on the couch, "It really doesn't matter. I can't believe I'm doing this. I finally got up the courage to do the right thing and then I agree to go on a date with him."

She groaned angrily, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm going to hurt him more this way. I'm giving him hope. What is wrong with me?"

Tsubaki frowned sympathetically, "Just do this to sate him, Maka. I don't like putting my opinion in on these things, so just go for it, yeah? Do this one last thing to make him happy."

Maka nodded, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, "I guess I can do that. Soul was so mad, though.." Tsubaki shrugged, "He loves you. Of course he's going to be mad. But you have to do what's right. I know you always do." She winked, and Maka chuckled, knowing it was an innuendo to staying in Death City.

There was a knock at the door, and Maka stood, sighing again, "Well here goes!"

Tsubaki gave her a thumbs up, heading out of the room. Maka opened the door to greet Ryan. He stood there grinning brightly with a bouquet of roses. Maka smiled softly, taking the flowers, "Thank you, Ryan. That was very sweet." He blushed lightly, reaching for her hand, "I'm always sweet, you know this."

Maka laughed, setting the flowers on the table next to the door and taking his hand, "You are always very sweet, Ryan."

He walked her outside to his rented car, and opened the door for her. She sat down, taking a deep breath. She could do this. Ryan got in and smiled as he buckled his seat belt, "Where do you want to go, sweetie?"

Maka flinched, and patted his hand lightly, "I think we should steer clear of the pet names for tonight, okay?"

He frowned, but nodded, "Sorry. I keep forgetting that we're not dating anymore."

Maka tapped her fingers on her knees, her bottom sticking out, "Yeah, it's kind of weird. But you know it's for the best."

Ryan sighed, and started the car, pulling out of the lot. "Well. This night is going to change that, alright? No negativity, you just let me do my thing tonight!"

Maka chuckled, shaking her head, "Alright, alright. I'm hungry. Let's go eat?"

Ryan nodded, typing into his GPS, "Hungry for anything in particular?"

_"Soul." _The name pursed through her mind. Maka jumped, her eyes wide. _"Did I seriously just think that?! Get it together, girl!"_

Maka shook her head quickly,her voice wavering a bit, "N-No, anything will do."

Ryan raised his eyebrows at her odd behavior, but brushed it off. He knew this was going to be strange for her. He knew that she didn't love him anymore, if she ever did to begin with, but he had to try.

He turned his head to the side, glancing at the blond haired beauty sitting next to him. He had been in love with Maka since the first moment he met her. She was strong willed, caring and so incredibly smart. She was everything he ever wanted.

He didn't even care about her Meister past. When he heard about her stories, he was enthralled. What an amazing woman she is. Fighting evil, facing life threatening circumstances and not even batting an eye? How could someone not fall in love with her?

That's where his problems lay. With that Soul Eater character. Who has a name like that anyway? This guy had been her partner for years. They had fought and lived side by side since they were young. He didn't know how in the world he was supposed to compete.

The way Maka had talked about him, it made his heart break. They had been laying in bed one night, and pillow talk had strayed from how classes were going, to how many times Soul had saved her ass in battle.

Her eyes had turned this brilliant shimmering emerald color he swore he had never seen in her eyes before. When she described her first battle with an enemy she said was named Crona, he nearly wept from the ache in his heart. Her hands had unwound from his, and pressed to her chest, like her heart was going to leap from her ribcage.

She had spoken with such passion, and when his name slipped from her lips, it was as if she was caressing the single syllable. _Soul_. She had smiled after she told the story, but the shine in her eyes was fading. He knew she missed her old glory days.

The times when she would dedicate her entire being to making her partner and herself stronger. When things were fun, and she was with all of her friends. He knew that college was not nearly as exciting as her past few years, but he hoped she could look past that. He tried his hardest to make things better for her.

Taking her to Broadway shows, movie openings, new bars and restaurants became his life's mission. All he wanted was to make her happy. No matter how much he tried, he could tell that it was all for naught. Soul was the one who had her heart.

The night Maka had cried herself to sleep after she told him the story of how she lost her virginity to Soul. She had been in love with him for years, and she was heart broken that she had to leave him.

She made him leave that night, and did not let him comfort her. Maka had flaws, he knew that. She was hard headed, violent, and didn't like to take guff from anyone. But being weak was never one of her flaws. She did not need him holding her as she relived that night. She could do it herself.

But he never wanted that for her. He had to have her.

He ran a hand through his hair, holding back another sigh. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, grinning at Maka as he got out and held the door open for her. She slid her hand in his to stand up, and his stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Thanks, Ryan."

He nodded, putting an arm around her waist to escort her through the door.

They got a table for two in a beautiful little Italian place she had never been to. Ryan had always been good at finding a new place for them to eat. She had once told him he should be a concierge instead of a psychologist. He had laughed at the jab and took her hand in his, assuring her he was only good with things for her.

When the memory brushed through her thoughts, her lips puckered a bit. She hadn't noticed for a long time that he was falling in love with her. She was blind to that kind of thing, after all. Soul must have been in love with her for some time before that night he told her. She had no inkling for 5 years! She guess she hadn't made it easy on him either.

She smiled over the table at Ryan, who was conversing with the waiter. She put a hand under her chin, leaning on the table. Just the thought of Soul brought a tingling sensation in her chest.

She didn't know how she was going to break it to Ryan after the night was over. It was breaking her heart to do this to him. She didn't want to hurt him. He had been so nice to her for the past few years. They were friends before they dated, and he had always been the first one to offer tutoring, provide a hot meal when she was up all night studying, or just someone to talk to.

She shook her head fiercely, earning a look of confusion from Ryan. She chuckled nervously, trying to pretend there was a stray hair that was tickling her. Ryan took her hand from over the table, and smiled gently at her, affection evident in his eyes.

Maka swallowed down guilt as she pulled her hand away and put it in her lap. She should never have tried to fill the ache in her heart with someone she didn't feel that way about. She felt like a horrible person, and she had to bite her cheek to keep from crying.

Ryan tipped his head at her, "What's wrong?"

Maka shook her head, less violently this time, and replied with a quiet, "Nothing."

The waiter returned with a bottle of wine, pouring in each of their glasses. Ryan raised his glass and winked, "A toast! To love." Maka grimaced, but clinked his glass and took a sip. She stood up, putting her napkin on the table, "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me."

She all but bolted into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She closed the lid and sat down, putting her face in her hand. The guilt was almost giving her an anxiety attack. She took a few deep breaths before pulling out her phone and sending a text.

_I don't know why I did this. I feel so horrible. I hate hurting people._

The reply was quick,

_Soul- You did it because you're obsessed with doing the right thing. You're a good person, the best I've ever met. No wonder this guy is so in love with you._

She chuckled, typing with less shaky hands this time,

_I wish he wasn't. I just want him to be happy._

The reply took longer this time, and Maka began to get a bit anxious. She would have to go back very soon.

_Soul- Maka. There is no way for someone to be unhappy when you're around. Unless they eat human souls and you're there to cut them in half. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you're the strongest person I've ever met, and you're practically a genius. You have to give him some time. You're near impossible to get over. You have to deal with the fact that you're magnificent and people are going to fall for you. And It's my job to beat their asses when they think they can get you._

Maka choked on a laugh, tears threatening to fall down her face. She simply replied,

_I love you. Thanks._

She sat up, wiped her eyes and put her phone back in her purse. She sniffed loudly before heading back to the table.

Ryan looked up smiling, "I ordered spaghetti for you, I hope that okay." She nodded, smiling back, "Of course. I can't turn down good spaghetti."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After dinner, Ryan had insisted they go to a park nearby and walk around. They were chatting about how difficult finals were when he took her hand and turned her towards him.

She looked up at him, dread filling her stomach. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug, "Maka. I love you so much."

She let her arms lay limp at her side, not exactly sure what to do. He just held her tighter, breathing in her scent. He wasn't much taller than her, so his face was at her ears, and she could hear his breathing getting heavier. She tried to pull away, but he continued to hold on.

"Did this night change anything for you?"

Maka shook her head, a soft, "No." Escaping her lips.

She heard Ryan breathe in sharply, and he let her go, "Do you not love me?"

Maka's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes prickling with hot tears, "Ryan.. I.. I never did."

His eyes closed, and his hands gathered into fists at his side, "I did so much for you. I loved you so much. I never did one bad thing."

Maka nodded, trying to make him feel better, "It was never anything you did. Please understand that. I was in love with someone long before I met you."

He scoffed, tears pouring down his face, "What if Soul was gone? Would you love me then?"

Maka frowned, placing a hand on her hip, "I don't even know how to answer that question, Ryan. All I know is Soul."

He placed a hand over his eyes, trying to calm himself down, "You didn't even try to love me."

Maka shook her head, "No! That's a lie! I did try. I really did. There was no way for me to forget about him. I'm so sorry."

Ryan grabbed Maka by the shoulders, pressing her to him again, "I can't let you go."

He was sobbing by this point, and Maka was close to it as well, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

He pulled her chin up and kissed her ferociously, tongue seeking out to open her lips. She tried to push him away, being able to force out a "Stop!"

He pressed against her harder, and grabbed one of her breasts before Maka got a hold of herself and shoved him off, "I fight Kishin for a living! I'm stronger than you! Don't ever try to do that to me again!"

Her shoulders were shaking with sobs, and she ran before he came back after her. She sobbed as she ran, the grass wet beneath her feet. She had taken off her shoes back at the bench they had sat on, and she was not going back for them.

She heard him call out behind her, but she was not turning around, "Maka! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please come back!"

She cried out as she ran; she was in shock that he would do such a thing. Maybe it was a one time thing, because he never acted like that before, but she didn't care. Him forcing himself on her was inexcusable.

She ran until her chest was on fire, and she pulled her phone out of her purse, which she was eternally thankful that she hadn't left behind me.

_Come get me. Please. I'm at the park near the edge of the city. Please hurry._

She looked around as she stood there, hoping Ryan wouldn't come up from behind her.

_Soul- What happened? I'll be there in 5 minutes. Stay where you are. This bike is supposed to go over 100 mph and I'm going to test that today._

She sat down on the grass, sobbing hard after the adrenaline wore off. True to his word, after a few minutes, she heard the roar of his engine and a call of, "Maka! Where are you!"

She bolted from her spot on the grass and ran towards him. He was getting off his bike when he was tackled to the ground by a tiny green eyed creature. She cried into his chest, and he stroked her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"What happened?" He asked, which only made Maka cry harder. He sighed, and sat up, pulling her into his lap. "You can explain when we get home, okay?"

Maka nodded, loving the way the word home sounded coming from his lips.

**Authors Note- Well after two months, this is what I give you. Sorry it wasn't longer. /: I work 55 hours a week now, so not much time for writing anymore. I'm really trying, I promise! I really hope to be updating everything more now that I have a set schedule. As for Soul Eater: New Vegas, that is my next priority. I have to play Fallout before I write, so that makes it take waaay more time. BTW, my roommate say I have a crush on Maka, and if that isn't evident here, I'm not sure what can make it more obvious. Ahaha.**


End file.
